The field of my invention is blinds for use by primarily by Hunter's. The invention portrayed is a new concealment device practical for both hunting and wildlife observation. Hunters have developed many means of concealing themselves from animals amongst the most obvious are camouflaged clothing and permanent and semi-permanent structures including tree stands. All of the means presently available; other than camouflaged clothing suffer from the problem that the hunter must set the structure up as a permanent structure. This requires the hunter to plan ahead, select the desired location, erect the structure prior to hunting then return to the site when ready to hunt. Even a semi-permanent structure such as a tree stand suffers from the problem that in the event the hunter desires to move the structure he will make considerable noise during the move thereby eliminating the element of surprise that is necessary or the hunter's goal will not be accomplished.
The present invention provides an improved portable, lightweight, easily, quickly and quietly set up hunter's blind.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved hunter's blind that is both portable and lightweight.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hunter's blind that may be readily and quietly modified to permit the hunter to change his position from standing to sitting or some other position.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a hunter's blind that may be quickly, quietly and easily setup in a desired position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hunter's blind that may be quickly, quietly and easily taken down from a first site and quickly, quietly and easily setup at a second site.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.